Nagi
is a friend of Emiri Uchi who, for much of the series, was only known affectionately as the Girl with Glasses by WataMote Wiki, and "Glasses-chan" by other fans. She seems a friendly background character and appears to organize the class dinner in Chapter 120. She finally receives a name in Chapter 171. Overview Like many characters in WataMote, Nagi starts as an unnamed background character. She is part of the consistent group friends of Uchi. She is perhaps the first to understand Uchi has a crush on Tomoko, and while she deems it "interesting," she urges Tomoko to be friends with Uchi while gently prodding Uchi to apologize to Tomoko for calling her "disgusting/gross" (キモい). Personality Nagi appears a pleasant girl. When she discovers the crush Uchi has on Tomoko, she separately urges both to become friends. When rooming with the quiet and taciturn Yuri, she invites her to go the hot spring rather than use the bath in their room. Appearance While her glasses are her most readily recognizable attribute and lead to her nicknames, she also has long hair gathered into a ponytail. Since she has thus far not been depicted in color, her dark gray-colored hair in the manga could be natural brown or dyed. She stands slightly taller than Tomoko. ''Anime'' *None ''Manga'' *Volume 8: Chapter 77 *Volume 9: Chapters 79, 80, 82, 87 *Volume 11: Chapter 105 *Volume 12: Chapters 112, 114, 117, 119, 120, 122 *Volume 13: Chapters 128, 129, 130.5, ''Omake'' *Volume 14: Chapters 134, 140 *Volume 16: Chapters 152, 156 *TBA: Chapters 160, 161, 162, 165, 171, 172 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) Relationships Tomoko Kuroki Nagi considers a pairing of Tomoko and Uchi to be "interesting." As part of her and the rest of the "Emoji Gang" attempt to reconcile Tomoko and Uchi, she encourages Tomoko to call Uchi by her nickname. For her part, Tomoko inwardly refers to her in that chapter as "Glasses" and in other chapters with the more formal "Glasses-''san''." Nagi will later gently prod Uchi to apologize to Tomoko. Emiri Uchi In Chapter 152 during the discussion about Uchi's behavior she notes that Uchi seems to want to spend time with "the one she likes": Tomoko. She implies that Uchi has a crush on Tomoko and finds the pairing "interesting." She suggests that Tomoko address Uchi by their nickname for her. While their individual relationship is not yet revealed, Nagi seems supportive of Uchi having a crush on a girl. "The Emoji Gang" '' . . . to . . . communicate!]]Nagi is part of Uchi's consistent set of friends which also includes Miyazaki, Natsu, Kayo, and the Kaede. Her individual relationships currently remains unknown Memorable quotes *"I mean, she was visiting the person she likes, right?" *"But don't you think those two make an interesting duo?" – regarding Uchi and Tomoko *"Let's go naked in the sauna!" Trivia *'凪' (nagi): means "lull, calm." Image Gallery Nagi c171.png Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Class 3-4